Instantes
by Sumine-chan
Summary: 5 Drabbles de 200 palabras. Ella no odiaba, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Hasta que lo hizo, porque la orillaste a eso. Segunda parte de "Momentos"
1. Odio

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha y sus compañeritos no son míos u.u me siento super mal cada vez que lo pienso :/ pero es la verdad jajaja =)

**Nota:**

Hatori: No puedo creer que con tanto trabajo, te des el lujo de ponerte a publicar historias.

Sumine: Ha-chan, no me molestes u.u ya casi vomitaba esta historia de las ganas de escribirla.

Zero: Que asco me das

Sumine: Era una forma de expresarme Zero, no literalmente.

Yuki: Pues... ayer no te veías bien.

Hatori: Le dije que tomar tanto café no era buena idea.

Sumine: ya pues u.u de todas formas hoy no pienso dormir tampoco D=

En fin, espero que les guste =) es parte de "Momentos" pero no tienen que leer el otro si no quieren. R&R

* * *

**Instantes**

_Odio_

Del mundo conozco a humanos.

Tan patéticos que no pueden alcanzar la felicidad con sus propias manos y por eso desean usarme. No recuerdo en qué momento comencé a odiarles, porque sé que no siempre lo hice. Ellos, con sus almas tan sucias y sus miedos internos, son incapaces de hacer un deseo puro. Quizá por eso comencé a odiarles, porque sin un deseo puro no puedo cumplir mi propósito. Me revolcaba en mi odio a la humanidad y me corrompía cada vez más. Yo, que debía ser un elemento puro, era el más obscuro de todos.

Hasta que llegaste tú.

Tú, con el aura pura donde me gustaba descansar, donde era mi santuario. Me encantaba estar ahí, me reconfortaba, me purificaba. Estaba en calma y hace muchos años que no me sentía así, con una calidez como la que tu aura posee: tan inocente, tan limpia, tan tú. Esa aura que me acariciaba constantemente y me abrazaba cuando tenías miedo. Dejé de odiarlos, porque tú eras parte de ellos. Si había personas como tú en el mundo, quizá podría quedarme aquí un poco más.

Pero tenía que intervenir el destino. Era inevitable, pero eso no significa que te perdone.


	2. Destino

_Destino _

En el momento que sentí el aura de ese Hanyou, supe que algo no estaba bien. El demonio que te llevó a la era feudal no sabía el daño que hacía. Me arrancaron brutalmente de ti, me despertaron, me desearon y terminaron por romperme. Realmente no puedo sentir dolor, pero hubo algo que sentí en ese momento: "Lástima" sería la palabra más acertada que usan los humanos. Lástima por ti, porque yo sabía lo que pasaría: Conocerías del miedo, traición, dolor, furia, amor y sobre todo del odio.

Tu alma tan pura se corrompería tanto como yo.

Pero no en ese momento, cuando aceptaste viajar al lado del hermano menor y ayudarle en su búsqueda sin sentido. No entendías lo que realmente te pedía, lo que tendrías que dar. Le diste el corazón y te respondió con traición.

Jugó con tus sentimientos puros y tu entrega total, porque sin importar lo que el Hanyou te dijera yo sé la verdad. Pude ver en su corazón la esperanza, aferrado a la inútil mentira de ver en ti algo que hace tiempo había desaparecido de este mundo. Pero no te importó; le perdonaste, le seguiste y lo dejaste por su hermano.


	3. Traición

Sumine: Lo siento mucho por la tardanza T.T merezco la muerte X_x pero a cambio dejen les aviso que la historia está terminada y ahora sí la puedo subir rápidamente es más :) en la noche subo otro cap para rogarles por su perdón.

**Traición**

Algo con lo que estabas relacionada.

Me traicionaste cuando dejaste que me alejaran de ti. Era tu responsabilidad -¡Tu obligación!- protegerme y proteger al mundo de mí, pero nos fallaste a todos. Tu familia, tan mundana y tan ingenua no tiene idea de que los traicionaste, porque escogiste esta era por encima de tu tiempo y, en consecuencia, elegiste a estas personas antes que a tu familia.

Ah, claro, lo elegiste él.

No sabías lo que hacías, pero eso no te hace inocente. Para ti, que la vida es tan corta, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. Tu destino estaba, irremediablemente, enredado en sus dedos. Desde el primer momento que le viste, le amaste sin darte cuenta. Era tal tu fijación con el Hanyou que no supiste del Daiyoukai que te miraba secretamente. Pero yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo: podía ver el hilo rojo que los unía y que tiraba una y otra vez de ustedes para juntarlos.

Él, con su arrogancia y su ego, se postró ante ti. Lo doblegaste y lo moldeaste a tu antojo, le amaste y le hiciste amarte. Te odié por eso: porque le trataste como a mí, y al final nos dejaste solos.


	4. Impura

_Impura_

Tu pareja no podía entender, ¿cómo lo haría? Él, con todo el tiempo del mundo, no comprendía la fragilidad de las vidas humanas. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y ya no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero tú lo sabías, conocías del dolor de perder a un ser amado y, sin embargo, no hiciste nada. Pudiste haberlo remediado —¡habérmelo pedido!—, pero no lo hiciste, porque ya no eras pura.

Aun no entiendo por qué nos odiaste tanto ¿Qué te corrompió tan rápido? Supongo que fue el miedo a morir, ¿no?

Tu aura dulce, blanca y perfecta ya no era así. Jamás habías deseado nada con tanto fervor, jamás habías amado tanto y jamás habías odiado. Elegiste tu pureza por encima de vivir manchada, de vivir con la desgracia de no poder purificar más. Tú, que eras la única capaz de salvarme ya no podrías hacerlo. Me dejaste aquí y le dejaste a él la tarea de cuidarme.

¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Cuando le prohibiste usarme acabaste con la esperanza de los dos. Él no podría traerte de regreso y yo no podría jamás descansar. Sin ti, nuestras existencias carecían de sentido.

Él tomó una decisión y me guardó sin desear nada.


	5. Tiempo

**_Tiempo_**

Para nosotros dos, el tiempo pasó tan lentamente que le perdimos sentido. Días, años, décadas, medio siglo. Sin importar el tiempo que pasara nada iba a cambiar que no estabas aquí.

Yo me corrompí cada vez más, hasta el límite, hasta donde no creí posible corromperme. Te odié tanto que me cansé de hacerlo. Me cansé de todo y me cerré. Olvidé tu aura, tu dulzura, todo de ti. Hasta olvidé odiarte, sencillamente te fundiste con el odio de los demás humanos. Hasta que te hiciste uno más de ellos.

Como él.

Él pasaba de todo: dejó de hablar, de salir, de comer. Entró en un estado letárgico donde cada cierto tiempo despertaba solo para recordar que ya no estabas y volvía a dormir. Era patético verle, así que le ignoré, como lo hice contigo y olvidé qué era lo que esperaba.

Hasta ese instante.

Un aura pura que me llamaba, que tiraba del hilo roto del Youkai. Al inicio no entendía lo que significaba; El flujo del tiempo en nuestras vidas es tan retorcido que parece broma del destino.

Ahora estamos frente a ti, con tu nueva vida que en realidad es la misma. Con otra oportunidad.


End file.
